Overleg gebruiker:Bucurestean
Waarom kick je me op het chatkanaal? Ik zou niet weten wat ik gedaan zou hebben aangezien ik nadat jij en jillids mij uitlachten om Habbo ik mijn moeder even op de computer liet gaan (andere gebruiker-knop). Ik weet niet eens wat jij met rechten op het kanaal zou moeten aangezien jij vertrokken was en toch geen rechten meer had? sep 26, 2009 19:17 (UTC) Chat 11:35 * Jillidsiseenanal (n=jillidsi@82-171-95-220.ip.telfort.nl) has joined #wikistad-nl 11:35 * Jillidsiseenanal (n=jillidsi@82-171-95-220.ip.telfort.nl) Quit (Client Quit) Levert je 1 dag ban op. Op de Wikistad-nl Freenode Chat. Elkaar de pesttering in schelden/slaan/schoppen/enz. doe ja maar op wikistad zelf. Maar niet op IRC. Daar proberen we nog even de 'peace' te houden. okt 20, 2009 09:46 (UTC) Oktoberrevolutie Geloof er maar aan, je dacht zeker dat wij niet terugkomen met een nieuw plan? Headline: jongen van 10 verslaat stokoude roemeen. Anyway.. morgen kom ik met uitgebreide uitleg, research enz.. okt 22, 2009 22:19 (UTC) ::Lol x) okt 23, 2009 05:47 (UTC) :Bucu ga huilen want je hebt verloren, we hebben echt alles na gekeken en er is geen mogelijkheid meer :-) okt 22, 2009 23:21 (UTC) ::Juich niet te vroeg, misschien.. (al zou ik niet weten hoe) wint hij nogsteeds. okt 23, 2009 05:47 (UTC) :::Ja het kan, hij dacht gister ook dat hij gewonnen had en dat hij absoluut niet kon verliezen :-) okt 23, 2009 09:29 (UTC) En nu heeft WikiStad verloren. We hebben de meest waardevolle gebruiker van deze website verjaagd, namelijk Bucurestean. Ik heb het met hem inmiddels "weer goed gemaakt" maar het lijkt erop dat hij nu toch definitief is vertrokken. En ik weet zeker dat zijn vertrek de site absoluut niet ten goede komt. We hebben nu weliswaar stabiliteit, maar de site is volslagen inactief als je het vergelijkt met de zeer drukke afgelopen twee maanden. Dr. Magnus okt 29, 2009 13:14 (UTC) :Nu zijn we tenimiste wel van dat onnozele, machtsspelletje af. okt 29, 2009 14:15 (UTC) ::Wat is er gebeurd tijdens die bewuste Oktoberrevolutie dat niet mag gezien worden? Ik zie dat hier iemand heel kwaad wordt wanneer het artikel weer tevoorschijn komt. Lars Washington okt 29, 2009 14:19 (UTC) Lovia Ik weet dat je de LCP niet mag en dat je communisme haat. Wil je ondanks dat mij op wikination een beetje met rust laten? Je loopt me voortdurend te zieken, onder andere door niet alleen mij, maar óók allen die de LCP een warm hart toe dragen lastig te vallen. Met je ellendige artikelen in de LQ, o.a. ook van anderen, heb je zelfs Villanova ertoe aangezet de partij te verlaten. Nooit lees ik ook maar iets positiefs, je loopt simpelweg aan één stuk door te kankeren. Nu ineens kom je met een bullshit verhaaltje dat mijn LCP leden geen staatsburgers zijn... terwijl de koning ze hoogstpersoonlijk de rechten heeft verleend! Waarom loop je zo strontvervelend te doen? Dr. Magnus jan 27, 2010 13:40 (UTC) Ioanna Wel, m'n beste, zoals je ziet had je hoog bezoek vandaag. Ik zou maar vlug om een deblokkering vragen, zo kunnen we weer samen aan het artikel werken (big smile) --Lars Washington jan 29, 2010 10:55 (UTC) :Hij heeft mij zelf verzocht voor een blok (zie mijn op) en apoo zag dat en heeft hem geblokt Jillids jan 30, 2010 09:12 (UTC) ::Geen probleem hoor, ze hebben elkaar reeds ontmoet (elders, in het geniep...), en dàt vind ik pas leuk. --Lars Washington jan 30, 2010 14:14 (UTC) :::Juist ja, plaats het dan ook maar op die geniepige plek Jillids jan 30, 2010 18:47 (UTC) Zelfs op vakantie moet 'ie wikistadten :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich feb 24, 2010 16:57 (UTC) Eagle Star Awards Hey Bucurestean, Ik heb besloten om in september eindelijk de Eagle Star Awards weer eens te houden. Nu wil ik je vragen of je misschien jezelf of een afbeelding of bedrijf van je wil nomineren in een bepaalde categorie. Je mag zo vaak nomineren als je wilt. Niels20020 (overleg/talk) 7 aug 2015 12:37 (UTC)